


They Danced

by Originaljokertrash



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Bottom Joker, Kink, M/M, Plot What Plot, Porn Without Plot, Riding, Smut, Spanking, Top Bruce Wayne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 20:02:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13958949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Originaljokertrash/pseuds/Originaljokertrash
Summary: Basically Batjokes porn





	They Danced

Joker’s short nails dig into Bruce’s back as he bucks his hips up, desperately trying to create some kind of friction between their growing arousals. 

Bruce is a tease, however, and places his knee in between their erections, causing Joker to whimper like a lost puppy. 

_“Brucie...”_

A smirk is plastered on Bruce’s face as he snags J’s bottom lip with his teeth, tugging gently. The sound that Joker makes is absolutely gorgeous. 

Despite being together for almost a year, Joker hasn’t yet said that he loves Bruce. Not even once. Bruce pushes that thought to the side. 

Bruce’s large hand begins to slide down Joker’s cheekbones, tracing along his jawline before firmly grasping his throat and squeezing. 

Joker thinks he could come just from this.

Bruce releases his grip before letting his worn fingers circle a pale nipple, tweaking and squeezing it between his fingers.

Joker thinks he might be in heaven. 

The hand slides lower, across the ivory plains of Joker’s stomach before settling on a sharp pale hipbone. 

 _Just a bit lower,_ Joker thinks to himself. He might have accidentally said it out loud, though, because Bruce’s hand slides into his boxers and traces down Joker’s pale length, causing the clown to gasp sharply. _“Bruce!”_  

Bruce’s hand wraps around the other man’s erection, the pale skin of his cock contrasting with the darker hand. Bruce begins to stroke gently, treating the clown’s skin as if it was made of glass. Joker is trembling by this point, and jolts as the pad of a thumb circles his sensitive tip. 

Then, all of a sudden, the hand is gone, replaced by a hot, inviting mouth. Joker’s fingers bury themselves in Bruce’s hair, eagerly pulling his mouth further down onto his desperate cock. 

Bruce lets his tongue explore the prominent veins before letting his mouth wander down to nip and suck at Joker’s balls, prising yet another moan out of the villain. 

Moments later, Bruce sits up yet again, leaving Joker’s poor leaking tip all alone. However, something much better is about to happen. 

Joker hears the sound of a bottle lid popping open, and before he can figure out what’s about to happen, two fingers are easing their way into his entrance. Joker’s head tips back with a feeling beyond pleasure. 

The fingers pump themselves in and out at a comfortable rhythm, exploring Joker’s slick walls until they finally brush against a certain spot that has Joker screaming. Which is always a good sound. 

Bruce’s clothes are swiftly removed, along with Joker’s underwear, and Bruce climbs over Joker with a light smile. 

Until all of a sudden, they’re flipped over. Bruce is now lying on his back on the deluxe mattress, with a certain grinning boyfriend straddling his stomach. Bruce can feel Joker’s weeping erection dripping onto his chest. 

The skinny clown shuffles back a bit, and before Bruce can register what’s happening, _Joker’s hips are sinking down and his heat is enveloping Bruce’s hard cock and it feels absolutely incredible and Joker’s face is the definition of stunning an-_

Joker begin to circle his hips, cutting off all of Bruce’s thoughts and instead sending him into a magical world of sheer pleasure. 

Just when Bruce thought it couldn’t possibly get any better, Joker begins to bounce. Slow at first, before rapidly speeding up, his cock bobbing with every bounce.

Bruce thinks it just might be the most beautiful thing he’s ever seen. 

Joker claws at Bruce’s chest desperately as he rides him hard, and Bruce grips Joker’s hips as if his life depends on it. Bruce’s large hand raises before smacking down on Joker’s round ass, causing the clown to give a moan that sounds as if it’s right out of a porn. So Bruce does it again, spanking Joker in time with the bounces. 

They can both feel themself start to unravel. Bruce really does try to suppress his orgasm, but he knows he’s fighting a losing battle. He grasps Joker’s arousal, tugging it at a rapid pace.

They both let themselves go. 

**_“Bruce!”_ **

_**“J!”**_  

The clown is the first to come. Joker’s orgasm splatters all over Bruce’s chest, his dick spasming and twitching as his back arches. He looks absolutely fucking beautiful. 

Bruce can’t bring himself to tear his eyes away from Joker’s face as he releases his own seed deep inside the clown, giving a Batman-esque growl. _“God, J._ ” 

Joker flops forwards, panting desperately as he lies on Bruce’s chest, and Bruce can’t find the energy to unsheath himself from Joker’s heat just yet. So they lie there quietly, listening to each other’s heartbeats. 

Later, when they’re half asleep, Joker leans in close to Bruce, his breath hot on Bruce’s cheek. _“I love you.”_


End file.
